


Open your eyes

by azziria



Series: Why don't you try me? [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny talks in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A _Try me_ vignette, Danny's POV. Follows [On the road again](http://archiveofourown.org/works/158276), but can be read as a standalone.

Of course the room with the best sight line would have to be the bedroom, wouldn’t it?

They’ve been there sixteen hours now, swapping seats at the observation post, and nothing’s happening. The perps have eaten a hearty dinner and appear to be settling in for a long restful night of sleeping peacefully, and Danny’s utterly beat. Commander ‘sleep is for pussies’ McGarrett is apparently still as fresh as a daisy, so far as Danny can tell, but Danny is fighting to keep his eyes open. Maybe more coffee will help, and he’s about to make a move to get some when Steve says, his voice oddly soft and concerned, “Danny, why don’t you get some rest? Lie down and take a nap, I’ve got this. I’ll wake you if anything happens.”

Danny has to admit that the bed does look tempting, wide and soft and heaped with pillows. It would be so easy to just kick off his shoes, stretch out on the coverlet and let himself drift off into blessed sleep… but that’s not going to happen, because what if he has one of _those_ dreams while Steve is actually _in the room_?

”No, no, I’m good, thanks. Think I’ll just grab some more coffee, though. You want some?”

Steve fixes him with a stern scowl. “Danny. Bed. Now.” And oh god, those words out of Steve’s mouth in that tone make Danny’s traitorous dick twitch, which is so, so wrong, but clearly Steve’s not going to let this one drop, so Danny gives up the fight and goes. Maybe if he just rests his eyes for five minutes then Steve will let him get back up and go fetch that coffee…

Danny’s got his fingers clenched so tight around the slats of the headboard that he’s sure he’s going to get splinters, but he’s not letting go, no, because Steve told him – no, Steve _ordered_ him - not to. And Danny’s all for obeying orders, he really is, because the payoff is going to be so fucking amazing, but if Steve doesn’t _do_ something soon then Danny’s going to have to let go and get his hands on Steve, and to hell with orders. Because Steve is taking things slow, has Danny spread out on the bed and is working his way over him, mapping his skin with hands and mouth, learning all the places that make Danny hot. Right now Steve’s licking his way up the inside of Danny’s thigh, fingers brushing lightly over Danny’s hole, and seriously, if Steve doesn’t get his fingers or his cock inside Danny _now_ then Danny thinks he’s going to explode. He can’t help himself, he arches up off the bed, “Fuck, Steve, just do it, go on, just _fucking_ do it!” and Steve reaches up, puts his hand on Danny’s shoulder and says “Danny. _Danny!_ …

…and Danny comes awake with a jolt to find himself staring into his partner’s startled face, and oh fuck, he’s been talking in his sleep, and what exactly did Steve _hear_?


End file.
